Storm Skyress
Storm Skyress (Japanese version: ) is a phoenix-like Bakugan and Shun Kazami's second evolution Guardian Bakugan. Information Description Storm Skyress evolved from Skyress when Shun realized he could not live alone and needed his friends to help him. She is a larger, stronger version of Skyress with a very large wingspan and a blade-tipped tail. Bakugan Official Handbook When Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress, she becomes bigger, stronger, and even more powerful. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook When Skyress evolves, she becomes larger and stronger. Storm Skyress has wings that span the battlefield. One of her long tail feathers is tipped with a sharp, curved blade. Like Skyress, Storm Skyress fights for what's right. Storm Skyress was captured by the Vexos and later freed. She decided to stay in New Vestroia to watch over it and keep it safe. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers In the anime, Skyress evolved when Shun realizes that he can't go on living alone and that he needs his friends to help him. Shun lets a tear fall on Skyress's old Ability Card and it changed along with Skyress. When she evolved, Skyress turns into a much stronger and bigger version with 450 Gs. The Ability Card changes into Destruction Meteor Storm, which increases her G-Power by 100. With this newfound strength, Storm Skyress and Shun were able to defeat the Ventus legendary soldier of Vestroia, Oberus. After that, Shun and Storm Skyress are the last to battle Dan to help Drago evolve. After a very close battle, Dan won and Drago evolved. ; Ability Cards * Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm (Destruction Delta Storm, Japanese version: 破邪・流星嵐): Adds 100 Gs to Storm Skyress and prevents the opponent from opening their gate card. * Blow Away: Moves an opponent's Bakugan to another Gate Card. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Whirlwind Lightning Storm (Whirlwind Lightning Sword): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Valiant Fang - Soar Green Destruction: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Storm Stinger ''(Japanese version: Whirlwind Storm)'' Bakugan: New Vestroia Storm Skyress is captured and turned into a bronze statue from episodes 1 to 25. Skyress is freed along with the other New Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. From what is implied in Drago's statement about the Six Fighting Bakugan, she was the third to be captured after Preyas and Hammer Gorem. However, Storm Skyress did not want to come back to Earth with Shun, wanting to stay in New Vestroia to watch over it, feeling Shun would be safe in Ingram's hands. Skyress steps in for Ingram during his battle with Lync, saying that he has no courage and his unworthy of the Ventus Attribute Energy, but after being put into a corner by Lync's new Aluze, Ingram forced himself to quash his uncertainty and embrace his evolution, and with this, they defeated Lync, and she flies away, leaving Ingram as her successor. She might have been one of the Bakugan evacuating New Vestroia in episode 42 or stayed behind. ; Ability Cards * Whirlwind Lightning Sword (Whirlwind Lightning Storm): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Green Wave: Adds 200 Gs to Storm Skyress and another Ventus Bakugan. * Lightning Talon: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Blast From the Past, she was seen with an army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia from Mechtavius Destroyer. She was fighting alongside Master Ingram and Taylean but ended up being destroyed with the both of them. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed her, she is now most likely living peacefully on New Vestroia. Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Destruction Meteor Storm: Adds 200 Gs to Storm Skyress. Physical Game In Japan, its Ventus version in BBT-02 and BST-06 comes with 340 Gs or 380 Gs. In America, its Ventus version has 550 Gs. The Aquos version has 440 Gs. Subterra has 440 Gs. Trivia *Storm Skyress is the only Bakugan used by Shun that doesn't have a humanoid appearance. *In Season 2 after being freed, Storm Skyress chose to just stay in New Vestroia and seemingly departing ways. However, 6 months later during the 2nd arc, she would reunite with Shun and Ingram. Shun would use her for the last time in a Bakugan Battle, before finally parting ways. *She and Jaakor are Shun's only Guardian Bakugan that were never on Bakugan Dimensions. *She is the only one out of the five captured Six Fighting Bakugan who's power level did not change to 500. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan